Yume
by Tenpou
Summary: Et si Yûki se réveillait un jour pour constater que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ?


**Fanfiction**

**Titre :** Yume夢

**Auteur :** Zardy/Tenpou

**Genre :** Yaoi, Shonen-aï

**Anime/Manga :** Gravitation グラビテーション (Maki Murakami©)

**Résumé :** Et si Yuki se réveillait un jour pour constater que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

**Commentaire :** Bonjour à tous ! Non vous ne rêvez pas pour ceux qui ont déjà lu _Yume_ et qui attendent peut être toujours la suite, je suis de retour !

Alors, c'est bien moi, Zardy, seulement j'ai dû me réinscrire sous un autre nom car plus moyen de retrouver mon adresse mail et mon mot de passe avec Zardy... (après 6 ans aussi!)

Je me permets donc, sous ce nouveau nom, de réécrire ma fanfiction, et de la continuer pour un jour peut être y mettre un dernier point ! Un _big_ désolée à toutes celles et ceux qui attendaient la suite, j'espère que prochainement, en postant le chapitre 11, vous arriverez à me pardonner.

Venez découvrir ou redécouvrir l'histoire de Gravitation comme elle ne devait jamais se produire, au grand damne de notre bel écrivain ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Chapitre I : l'accident**

C'était un samedi après midi comme il y en eu tant d'autres, dans l'appartement de Yuki, tout allait presque pour le mieux, lui travaillait sur son ordinateur, et son déjanté de petit chanteur répondant au nom de Shûichi regardait les chaînes musicales, le volume au maximum.

Depuis quelques jours, le blond ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait constamment mal au crâne, et sa frustration n'avait d'égale que la monumentale panne d'inspiration dont il était victime, à seulement deux chapitres de la fin de son nouveau roman.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y prendre de l'aspirine, ce mal de tête l'empêchait de réfléchir... mais, il n'y avait pas que ça.

- « SHÛICHI ! T'es sourd espèce de crétin ? Baisse le volume de cette putain de télévision ! », éructa le blond, de la cuisine.

Hyper concentré sur sa musique, le dit Shûichi fit un bond sur place à l'entente de la voix stridente de son amant, complètement surprit.

- « Ha-hai ! Tout de suite ! », dit-il en se relevant rapidement. Manquant de trébucher dans ses propres pieds, le chanteur s'empara aussitôt de la télécommande et régula le volume du petit écran.

- « Encore ! », ajouta le blond, sur un ton sérieusement agacé.

- « Mais, Yukiiiii... », gémit le petit chanteur, fort contrarié de ne pas pouvoir apprécier à sa juste valeur les merveilles qui passaient sur sa chaîne musicales préférées. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose comme _« C'est si fort que ça ? »_, mais avant qu'il en eut l'occasion, l'écrivain déboula dans le salon et éteignit le poste. Il se retourna pour faire face au chanteur : il avait un verre d'eau effervescente en main, et un regard de tueur suspendu à ses prunelles dorées. Voyant l'expression sur le visage de l'écrivain, Shûichi eut un mauvais frisson qui lui traversa tout le corps.

- « Yuki est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle... Quelque chose ne va pas ? », demanda t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- « Mal à la tête », répondit amèrement le blond.

Bravant le regard meurtrier du romancier, le jeune homme se releva, et s'approcha de ce dernier pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Sa fine main se hissa délicatement sur le front du blond. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, dévisageant de plus belle le jeune homme. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte que c'était lui et tout son bazar qui le rendait ainsi ?

Shûichi posa son autre main sur son propre front pour comparer sa température avec celle de Yuki, ce qui exaspéra une fois de plus ce dernier. Après mûre réflexion, le chanteur dit :

- « Tu n'es pas fiévreux, mais... peut-être qu'il faudrait appeler un médecin ? »

Profondément agacé, Yuki fronça les sourcils, et d'un revers de la main il retira celle du chanteur qui était encore posée sur son front. Le jeune homme se vit renvoyer son innocente et délicate petite main dans un bruit de claquement, ce bruit résonna en lui comme celui d'un coup violent qu'on lui aurait asséné, son corps se rétracta et il ferma les yeux pendant un instant. Bien que blessé par cette réaction, le chanteur rouvrit les yeux pour observer son amant.

- « Tu ne veux pas, si j'ai bien compris... », conclut-il, « Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi, Yuki ? »

- « Ouais ! Arrête de faire un tel vacarme ! J'ai les éditeurs sur le dos, il faut absolument que je termine cette saloperie de roman ! »

La voix du blond était perçante et affreusement blessante, si bien que Shûichi finit par se dire qu'il devait être la dernière des merdes pour en venir à se faire traiter de la sorte. D'accord, il avait peut être un peu abusé sur le volume de son émission, mais est-ce de sa faute à lui si Yuki était un grand auteur à succès et que donc il devait rendre ses manuscrits en deux fois moins de temps qu'un écrivain modeste ? Néanmoins tout ceci, il se garda bien de le lui dire, la situation était déjà bien assez critique comme ça, il fallait qu'il arrondisse les angles. Il prit un air faussement gaie, et lui répondit d'une voix incertaine :

- « D'accord ! Je serai muet comme une carpe, je... j'te le jure ! »

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il tourna le dos à l'écrivain, des larmes pointaient aux coins de ses yeux. Qu'avait-il fait de si horrible pour que son amoureux le traite ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui se cachait d'autre derrière cette colère ? Pourquoi était-il si fâché contre lui ? Autant de question que le petit chanteur aurait aimé poser à l'écrivain... seulement voilà, il ne pouvait pas.

Yuki, quant à lui, le regarda quelques instants sans bouger. Il avait très bien compris sa petite mascarade, il n'était pas dupe. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement, il pleurait, encore. Instinctivement, ses pieds avancèrent vers le chanteur, comme pour aller le réconforter. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer. Néanmoins, la raison du blond l'emporta sur ses sentiments, il n'avait pas le temps maintenant. Il n'avait pas le temps d'essuyer les larmes de crocodile du gamin qui lui servait d'amant, il avait autre chose à faire ! « _Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre l'importance de ce délais ? Est-ce que je viens l'emmerder moi à son boulot quand il enregistre ? _»

En se disant que sa finira bien par passer, l'écrivain avala d'une traite son verre d'eau médicamentée, et retourna dans son bureau. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, le silence lui fit un bien fou... il en profita pour s'allumer une cigarette, et tira profondément une première bouffée... la fumée descendit jusqu'au plus bas de sa cage thoracique, et infiltra jusqu'à la plus minuscules alvéoles pulmonaires. Il garda en lui cette sensation grisante, brûlante, jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air lui soit devenu insoutenable. Il relâcha alors par sa bouche et par ses narines une épaisse fumée blanche, qu'il regarda se dissoudre peu à peu dans l'air. Qu'il était plaisant de fumer dans ces conditions... c'est comme si une partie de ses problèmes venaient de s'envoler avec cette fumée. Cela lui permettait d'oublier, non pas qu'il aimait le goût du tabac en lui-même, mais il aimait l'effet que lui faisait la nicotine. De retour de New York six ans auparavant, il était devenu un jeune difficile, il se battait, faisait des tas de conneries, et se droguait aussi... la drogue était encore meilleure que la nicotine, elle lui permis d'oublier totalement qu'il venait d'assassiner un homme de sang froid, et qu'il dû retourner dans ce pays qu'il détestait tant et qui le lui rendait au centuple... au moment où il pensait qu'elle lui fit du bien au point de l'amener aux portes du paradis, c'est avec un goût horriblement amère en bouche qu'il se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital. Seguchi était encore là, à son chevet... Il comprit qu'il venait de frôler la mort par overdose. Alors qu'il s'attendait à la raclée du siècle de la part du pianiste, ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire en lui adressant un paquet de cigarettes.

- « _J'accepte que tu te drogues, mais uniquement avec ceci _», lui avait-il dit.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus, Eiri compris. Cette simple phrase valait les plus grosses raclées du monde, et venant de Seguchi, cela signifiait beaucoup. C'est à ce moment là qu'Eiri Uesugi se mit à fumer, et qu'il n'en démorda plus. Il ne fit plus de bêtises, ne toucha plus aux drogues dures, et commença le premier chapitre de sa nouvelle vie : celle de Yuki Eiri, l'écrivain. Uesugi Eiri n'était plus, il était resté là bas, dans cet immeuble de New York. Tout comme ce billet de dix dollars, il allait courir entre les mains sales d'un tas de gens, son âme était vouée à la tourmente éternelle : c'était sa punition pour avoir aimé Yuki. La cigarette permettait à Eiri de se consumer chaque jour un peu plus, et peut être qu'un jour, il finirait par disparaître entièrement...

Un sourire ambigu se dessina sur les lèvres de l'écrivain, aujourd'hui il était obligé de fumer deux fois plus qu'à l'accoutumée avec ce stupide gamin dans sa vie...

L'écrivain porta une nouvelle fois sa cigarette à ses lèvres, et se rendit compte que son extrémité s'était éteinte. Même les cigarettes se liguaient contre lui. Il attrapa son zippo et ralluma les cendres. Son attention se porta sur la petite image rose collée à son briquet : c'était le photomaton qu'il avait fait au parc Odaiba avec Shûichi lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Un sourire s'esquissa à nouveau sur les lèvres du blond, plus franc que le précédent. Ce gamin l'avait vraiment ramolli, il ressentait des choses étranges à ses côtés, des choses qui l'interpellent... malgré cela, il n'était en aucun prêt à s'ouvrir à nouveau comme par le passé, il refusait catégoriquement d'accorder à nouveau son entière confiance à qui que ce soit, il ne voulait plus être trahis à nouveau... les histoires d'amour, il les connaissais mieux que personne, il en connaissait le mécanisme, les méandres, et savait pertinemment que tout comme chaque chose existante sur cette terre, l'amour était un sentiment éphémère. Les happy end n'existent que dans les fictions. Le blond jeta le briquet sur son bureau, et termina dans le silence le plus plat sa cigarette.

De son côté, Shûichi avait séché ses larmes, et s'était cloîtré dans le silence. Un tas de questions fusaient dans son cerveau au sujet de son amant. Il n'entendait plus aucun bruit, que pouvait bien faire Yuki ? Il ne semblait même pas être entrain d'écrire... Perdus dans le vague, les yeux du chanteur s'attardèrent sur la petite horloge du salon, il était déjà tard, et Yuki était si occupé et...

- « Brrrriii... »

...il avait terriblement faim. Son ventre gargouillait. Ni une ni deux, le chanteur se remit sur pied et se rendit dans la cuisine, ce soir, c'est lui qui allait régaler !

**Un peu plus tard...**

Alors qu'il était parvenu à se remettre dans ses chapitres, une odeur agréable émanant de la cuisine était venue chatouiller les narines de l'écrivain. Il regarda furtivement l'heure sur l'écran de son ordinateur, et pensa que peut être avec tout ça, il avait oublié de préparer le dîner. Et à présent, une odeur de plat cuisiné embaumait tout l'appartement... avec son amant en cuisine, il fallait s'attendre au pire... Le blond se leva, tel un félin, il étira ses membres engourdies d'avoir été trop longtemps dans la même position, et se rendit lentement au salon, où il vit la table mise et le dîner prêt. Une boule de nerfs rose sauta devant ses yeux.

- « Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine de passer à table, le dîner est servit ! », dit le chanteur, visiblement de meilleure forme que tout à l'heure, et fier de ce qu'il avait fait.

Yuki le regarda, perplexe, avant de s'asseoir à table.

- « C'est... toi qui a cuisiné ? », le questionna t-il presque bêtement, cela lui semblait impossible que Shûichi puisse réussir un plat cuisiné comme ce qu'il avait devant lui, vue son niveau extrêêême de médiocrité en matière de cuisine.

- « Hai ! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur et toute mon âme ! », dit le petit Shûichi.

L'estomac creux et le nez alléché par cette divine odeur poussa le blond à se jeter à l'eau, c'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais failli mourir, après tout. À sa grande surprise, le plat qu'il avait devant lui n'était ni trop salé, ni trop sucré, ni trop brûlé, en somme il était plutôt pas mauvais. Il commençait à croire que tous ses efforts pour lui apprendre les bases de la cuisine n'avaient pas été vain finalement. Néanmoins, son amant restait là sans manger, comme inquiet. Yuki le questionna.

- « Y'a un problème ? »

- « Ah heu... Non... Enfin... Je me demandais seulement si tu aimes ce que je t'ai cuisiné... », balbutia le jeune homme.

Il sentit ses joues se colorées vivement et baissa la tête en conséquence, il savait qu'il ne cuisinait pas très bien, et il avait honte d'être encore à un tel niveau alors que son Yuki s'était décarcassé pour lui donner des leçons de cuisine.

- « Ça se mange », annonça froidement le blond, nullement prêt à lui faire de somptueuses éloges à cause de ce qui s'était passé avant.

Toutefois, à cette réponse, Shûichi se sentit soulagé et eu un vague sourire. À la fin du dîner, le blond voulut se rendre dans la cuisine pour s'y laver les mains, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par son amant.

- « Euh... Va plutôt dans la salle de bain, se sera mieux ! », dit le jeune homme, en éructant un rire nerveux.

Yuki le dévisagea, et puis finalement l'ignora en lui lançant un « t'es bête, ou quoi ? ». Cependant, une fois la lumière allumée, il comprit pourquoi il aurait mieux fait d'aller dans la salle de bain. Bien qu'écrivain, il ne trouva pas de mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel se retrouvait sa cuisine. Yuki Eiri n'était pas maniaque, il aimait juste que tout soit bien rangé et propre chez lui, était-ce un mal ? Il sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines, comment pouvait-on être aussi dégoûtant ? Mais surtout comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide ? Pour l'écrivain, il s'agissait de la fameuse goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

- « C'est quoi... ça ? », articula t-il.

Shûichi le regarda avec des yeux qui le suppliaient presque.

- « Gomen nasai ! Je vais nettoyer … ! »

- « La ferme... »

Ces mots soufflés par l'écrivain, inaudibles aux oreilles du chanteur, le poussèrent malheureusement à lui exprimer son incompréhension.

- « He ? »

- « J'ai dit la ferme ! », hurla l'écrivain en se retournant.

Shûichi recula. Le regard de son amant le terrorisait, jamais il ne l'avait regardé avec autant de noirceur. Luttant de toutes ses forces contre ce regard, il entreprit de calmer le jeu, à nouveau.

- « Yuki, calme toi, je vais nettoyer j'te dis, c'est qu'une cuisine après tou... Yu-Yuki ! Tu me fais mal ! Arrête ! »

Le petit chanteur se débattait alors que le blond venait de lui saisir violemment le poignet. Il l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et le jeta dehors. Le choc fut tel pour Shûichi qu'il perdit complètement l'équilibre et tomba par terre, au seuil de la porte.

- « Et toi t'es qu'un sale mioche ! Tire-toi de chez moi, et ne reviens jamais ! »

La porta se referma en un fracas. Shûichi était complètement choqué. Ce qui le ramena à lui ce ne fut pas ses larmes coulant sur ses joues, ni son cœur battant la chamade, ni le sol dur sur lequel avait douloureusement atterrie son menton, ni encore la peur maligne qui était entrain de lui ronger l'estomac, mais bel et bien la douleur à son poignet. C'était la première fois que Yuki le violentait. Mais que venait-il de se passer à l'instant ? N'avait-il pas fait d'énormes efforts pour contenter son amant ? Ne s'était-il pas arrêté de faire du bruit pour lui ? Ne lui avait-il pas fait un bon repas ? Et c'était comme ça qu'il le remerciait ? Il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dans l'appartement et de tout envoyer en l'air. Mais il ne bougea pas, divers scénarios passèrent ainsi dans sa tête, mais il n'eut pas le courage et la force nécessaire pour s'exécuter.

Derrière la porte, le blond peinait à reprendre son souffle qui se fit court tant sa colère avait été énorme, son estomac lui faisait un mal fou. Le repas qu'il venait pourtant d'avaler avec envie ne tenu pas, ses entrailles se retournèrent, complètement chamboulées par cet énorme excès de colère. « _Et tout ça pour quoi ? _» Se demanda t-il. Alors qu'il vomissait le contenu de son estomac, il se trouvait misérable. « _Tout ça pour une putain de cuisine sale _» Il y aurait pu avoir des tas de raisons pour qu'il s'énerve comme ça, et c'est l'une des plus minables qui le mis hors de lui. Il venait de faire sortir toute sa rage pour une cuisine en vrac.

La migraine reprit d'assaut la tête du blond, malgré sa vision troublée, il put clairement voir du sang mêlé à ce qu'il venait de sortir. Il essuya machinalement sa bouche à l'aide de sa main, une longue traînée de sang se retrouvant sur cette dernière. Il grimaça.

L'écrivain resta quelques instants à observer cette main, souillée de son sang... et soudain il pensa à ses cheveux, la couleur du sang, rouge, la couleur de ses cheveux, rose.

- « Shûichi ! »

Il se releva d'un bond et se rua sur la porte d'entrée : à son grand désespoir, le chanteur n'était déjà plus là.

« _Merde ! _»

Shûichi courait, et courait encore. La pluie et les larmes brouillaient sa vue, les paroles de Yuki le hantait, il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il allait aussi loin que possible de cet homme qui le faisait tant souffrir. Il avait finalement renoncé à tout détruire, songeant que de toute façon, on ne pouvait pas plus détruire ce qui l'était déjà... il avait fini par renoncer. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta au beau milieu de nul part. Tout son corps était endolori, il chancela légèrement. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été dans un état aussi misérable depuis le soir où il s'était fait violer. Aujourd'hui, il venait juste de se faire jeter par Yuki, et pourtant, ça, pour lui, c'était plus insupportable que toutes les tortures physiques qu'on aurait pu lui infliger. Le cœur du chanteur se resserra un peu plus, il éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot. Soudain, une lumière vive : il s'était en fait arrêté sur une route, un poids lourd arrivait à toute vitesse sur lui. Ce dernier se mit à klaxonner comme un fou, le crissement des pneus indiquait qu'il tentait de freiner, mais lancé à pleine vitesse, l'engin était incapable de stopper assez rapidement sa course. Shûichi resta immobile, étrangement, cette lumière et tout ce bruit lui parurent rassurant... loin de l'obscurité et du silence perpétuel de cet homme... il resta là, et ferma les yeux.

Le camion le percuta de plein fouet.

...

- « Yu...YUKI ! »

Yuki venait de se faire percuter de plein fouet par le véhicule. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à suivre Shûichi, et le poussa in-extremis hors de la route.

Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Le camion ne l'avait pas loupé. Mais ce qui lui fit sans doute le plus mal, ce fut d'entendre la voix terrifiée de son amant, l'appelant sans arrêt. Le blond eut encore la présence d'esprit de se demander pourquoi tant de compassion de sa part, après ce qu'il avait fait.

- « Yukiiii ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Yuki ? »

- « ...dé... so... lé... »

L'écrivain ferma les yeux, serrant fortement la main de Shûichi dans la sienne. Avant de perdre connaissance, il put encore entendre le chauffeur du poids lourd tenter de résonner son amant, devenu littéralement fou. Des gyrophares bleus, les secours étaient arrivés... ce fut la dernière chose que vit l'écrivain.

« _Shûichi... _»

続く

Lexique :

Yume 夢 : rêve

Gomen nasai ごめんなさい : désolé, vraiment désolé

続く tsuzuku : à suivre

Zardy/Tenpou


End file.
